Goth High School Loki
by MoonLiteCorp
Summary: AU Highschool. Loki is a goth and Thor is jock. Will contain many characters from all over the marvel universe but limited to four tags. Inspired from a fanart the black by rinelin


It had been well known that Odin hated the frost giants and was sure to make everyone agree with him. Even if they didn't agree they wouldn't speak up against the All-Father, King of Asgard.

It must have been quite a shock when he found out his baby sister, Cecilla ran off and married Laufey the King of the Frost Giants. Despite his attempts to bring her home she got pregnant and bore Laufey a son.

Odin couldn't sit around for this. He had an elite team go in and kidnap her and the child she named Loki. They were brought back to Asgard. He intended to murder them both as example but didn't expect the force to which the Frost Giants came in. They fought with all their might to retrieve Cecilla and Loki. Tyr, the war god, and the parts of Asgard's army that was loyal to solely him refused to fight. Tyr has spent his whole life cleaning up the messes, his father, Odin had cause and this time he drew the line. Tyr and his aunt Cecilla were close and equally didn't share Odin's hateful view of other races. As the battle came to a close the unthinkable happen. Asgard was losing and Odin lost his new born son Hodur and two of his older sons Hermod and Balder in the battle.

Odin made the decision that they would abandon Asgard and flee to Midgard to hide among them as they regrouped. Before they left Odin had his son Vidar kill Cecilla despite a formidable fight on her part and decided to take Loki as a war token. He figured the son of his enemy could be useful to him at some later point. As well as being a good play mate for his own baby boy, Thor.

In despair Tyr killed his twin brother Vidar for murdering Cecilla and refused to allow anyone to hold Loki until they made it safely to Earth. Odin deemed Tyr and his army unit traders of Asgard and denied them rights to return when they reclaimed their rightful home. Tyr had to leave Loki in their care and was denied from ever seeing him again but Tyr was resourceful. Whenever possible Tyr would check on Loki without Odin knowing but never knew how to tell him the truth about his parentage.

In the early years of them living on Earth Odin made a few powerful friends, who also happen to work in the government. Together they started up a drug ring using Asgard science they created a new drug giving it a stupid name for druggies to easily remember it, 'All-High'. It was highly addictive and as of yet no cure for it had been found. The former citizens of Asgard worked for Odin's new organization which stretched into many things beyond drugs. The crime ring set up Odin and his family in a nice mansion living comfortably. Despite speculation that he was running this crime organization nothing could ever be proven. Witnesses disappearing or being scared off ensured of that. Heimdall stayed at Odin's side taking on his personal security and using his abilities to keep an eye on the Frost Giants as they ruled Asgard, looking for a chance to change the tides of war.

"Why shouldn't we conquer this world? We could easily rule the humans." One of Odin's employees asked.

"Do you think I like living as their equals? But if we stir too much trouble Laufey is sure to notice. Do you want to bring down the wrath of the frost giants onto our hide out?" Odin told him.

"No sir." The man stated quickly.

"We need to build up our numbers and strength secretly while we wait for our secret weapon to grow up some more before we make a move to reclaim Asgard." Odin said referring to Loki.

Both boys were trained in the traditional arts of combat. As to be expected Thor excelled in fighting but would often lose to cockiness. Loki struggled to keep up with the training and was often hit by a frustrated Odin who didn't know how to teach any other way. Whenever Loki was able to secretly meet up with Tyr, he would try to help him grow in physical combat in more productive ways. He learned a lot more from Tyr than he ever did from Odin or other Asgardian teachers.

Loki and Thor were sent to public school just like a normal human would. Odin wanted to ensure that Laufey didn't notice them until he was ready and able to make a winning move. Both boys were expected to pass the dull-witted education as Odin would call it that the human provided. Loki easily got prefect grades which often left him to help Thor who was in one grade level higher than him. Even with Loki's help Thor just barely passed his classes. They were taught Asgardian studies at home. Several human teachers suspected that Loki was being abused but could never prove it. He would never talk about it and if they noticed a bruise it would be completely gone the following day due to his quick healing. No one dared to confront Odin about it and, when it was brought up to Frigga she just brushed it off as him being clumsy and bruising easily. Very rarely would Thor be seen with a bruise which he normally just blamed on sports but in a shamed sort of tone.

In High School something seemed to change with Loki. Gradually over the years he became more gothic choosing to wear most black with the occasional green. Both, he and Thor grew out their hair because that was a custom of Asgard even though they had no memory of the place. Loki would pull his raven black hair back into a pony tail to show off the gauge in his left ear, which he usually filled with a snake earring. It would lie over the back of his ear and its pointed tail would go through the gauge from the back. Of all the changes that happen in high school it mostly seemed like Loki was giving up what his parents and society said he had to be. He's clear need-to-please had died somewhere along the way.

"Why do you even bother to conceal your outfit from mother?" Thor asked as they left the door of their house and a shimmering light moved over Loki to reveal that he had used an illusion to hide what he was wearing to school.

"She wouldn't understand." Loki just stated not feeling the need to explain himself.

"I don't understand either. Why do you wear so much black and that dreadful eye makeup? When did you get the snake bite piercings?" Thor asked referring to two rings he had pierced through his lower lip on either side of his mouth in line with his canine teeth.

"Yesterday. Tyr took me." Loki shrugged with his short to the point response.

"Father will not be pleased with it. Mother and Father still don't approve of your gauged ear. And you know how Father feels about Tyr coming around." Thor

"He does not need to know." Loki said flashing a Thor a quick smirk.

Before Thor couldn't speak another word Loki plugged his ears with headphones and quickened his pace leaving Thor behind. Thor was about to try to catch up to him as his friends distracted him. Sif and the warriors three, were also survivors of Asgard and came here with their parents.

Loki was quiet, always choosing to sit alone and read rather than join others in conversation. Despite being known as the go-to-person for homework help he was also known for being a prankster. Sometimes he would be sent home with a letter from a teacher wishing to meet his parents due to pranks he caused. If he couldn't get Tyr, who was just a text message away, to come in and blow it over he would just use his illusions to make it look like his parent would come. He would never truly bring his parents the letters given to him. Odin would be pissed if he had to take the time to come to school and was sure to beat him, even if it was nothing but good things. He could get Frigga to come but she would tell Odin and all he would hear is parent-teacher meeting and still beat him for the trouble he assumed he caused.

"Loki is very bright but seems troubled." Was often said about him by his teachers over the years.

Over the years Loki only made a few friends. In school the other students were often mean. He had a girlfriend for a month. An Asgardian girl name Amora, she understand his family and magic but their relationship was short lived. She moved far away so her family could better serve Odin's origination. It was for the best they were bad influences on each other and he could tell her heart truly sought Thor. After that Loki's only other chance at a girlfriend left him with a mental scar. Just as Loki starting falling for a human girl named Sigyn, she ironically got addicted to the drug 'All-High' and soon after was found dead of an overdose. Odin never claimed responsible for her death but Loki suspected. Loki didn't make any real friends after that since he didn't want to endanger anyone he might grow fond of. If anything he spent much of his free time on the computer making virtual friends with a group of equally miserable teens.

Thor on the other hand was the popular jock. He had many friends both Asgardian and Human. Playing in sports, in which he had to hold back his strength but was sure to show off. Despite Sif's clear feelings for him Thor always had other girlfriends. Mostly dumb slutty popular girls and/or cheer leaders looking to elevate their social status by dating him.


End file.
